dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Kai (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 30 King Kai (also known as North Kai) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *SG Collection series 2 *Release date: 2009 Bandai’s repaints were a common venture and it was no exception when it came to the Dragon Ball Kai SG Collection series. Released in November, 2009, the volume 2 set included a repertoire of characters in purple and green coloring schemes. These were all the same as their original HG Collection pieces in terms of the models but the paint job was altered just for this specific set. Spanning the Frieza saga and included in the SG series 2 and their pertaining color scheme in accordance were: Frieza (Purple), Zarbon (Purple), Dodoria (Purple), Cui (Green), Captain Ginyu (Purple), Captain Ginyu in Goku’s body (Green), Recoome (Green), Jeice (Purple), Guldo (Green), Burter (Purple), Master Roshi (Purple), King Kai (Green), Vegeta (Green), and Super Saiyan Goku (Green). Banpresto *DWC Collectible Series Volume 2 *Release date: 2009 Banpresto released DWC series Volume 2 with King Kai in March, 2009. This figure (standing at 7.2 cm) comes packaged in a mini-box and displays the featured character in front of the box and others in the same set on the side panel of the box. It is listed as collectible number DBZ010 and is from vol. 2. This King Kai comes with both arms behind his back and a smile on his face. The figure also comes with a base to stand on. Others included in this same volume 2 set are Bubbles, Gohan, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, and Krillin. *DWC Collectible Series Kai Volume 2 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC vol. 2 includes King Kai as collectible number DBZ010 in the Kai re-release miniature series and was released in November, 2009. The figure comes in the same posture as its original release. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The King Kai stands at 7.2 cm and is the second variant of this character to be released in this set. This version, unlike the original release, is colored with a metallic style. The boxart is slightly different, having an orange outline rather than a blue one. Others included in this same volume 2 Kai variant set are Bubbles, Gohan, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, and Krillin. DeAgostini Irwin Toy Plex MegaHouse Hachette *The Legend of Manga series *Release date: 2009 Hachette has added a great deal of pieces to their appending “Legend of Manga” releases. Included with the manga volumes is a miniature figurine. Included with Number 34 of this wide range of volumes is none other than King Kai. Released in September, 2009, this piece was no exception to the great deal of detail Hachette has placed on the Dragon Ball manga characters. King Kai's pose remains calm and concentrated yet depicts a virtuous smile across his face, maintaining both his arms behind his back. King Kai’s clothing pattern is also a unique color here, as it has a shade of dark green rather than black. Lawson Magic Box *GoGo’s Crazy Bones Dragon Ball Z Edition *Release date: 2000 Released in May, 2000, the Crazy Bones addition to the Dragon Ball franchise has brought a nice repertoire of characters in this miniature format. GoGo's Crazy Bones (also referred to as Crazy Bones or GoGo's) are small collectibles that became popular during the 1990s and 2000s, produced by Spanish company Magic Box Int. and additionally by PPI Worldwide Group, which remains the only distributor in North America. They are named crazy bones due to the craze revolving around the collection of these pieces. The Dragon Ball Z set spans the Saiyan/Vegeta saga debacle as well as the Namek Saga conflict and has 40 pieces in the set. Each figurine comes in a multitude of colors and designs but remains the same sculpt. King Kai is included in this set as a full-body piece. Unknown See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures